


Three Minutes To Midnight

by bitsori



Series: Midnight Birthdays [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsori/pseuds/bitsori
Summary: Jisung is impatient for his birthday gift; canon!fic





	Three Minutes To Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't help myself - i woke up today and just started writing this on my phone, lmao. if someone told me five years ago that my return to prolific fanficcing would involve a boy group i would have laughed and scoffed. anyway, happy birthday peter han!

 

 

 

Jisung is practically beside himself as he waits for the hour to pass. He keeps shifting on the couch, rearranging the way his legs are tucked (or untucked) beneath him every now and then - he’s so restless - like a kid waiting to be taken to the candy store.

Minho, who is seated next to him is just trying to watch and enjoy a movie. With all the events management has packed in their schedule recently - and the following day alone had them flying off to Germany, which everyone was excited about, but, tonight was supposed to have been a reprieve, a small break from the bustling life of an idol so it was a little distracting, the way Jisung was moving about.

Not that anyone can blame Jisung; after all, his birthday was only minutes away and he wanted to get the most of all twenty-four hours of his special day. That was all he got, since as soon as midnight struck again and the calendar day changes, it was going to be Felix’s turn.

“Hyung,” he starts to whine, shifting once again so he can face Minho. He’s given up on pretending to pay attention to the movie. “Hyung,” he repeats, his voice thick with pleading for the older to notice him.

Minho glances at him sideways, and for a couple of seconds they stare at each other. And then Minho suddenly breaks eye contact when the corners of his lips suddenly curl into a mischievous smile and he tosses a piece of popcorn at Jisung’s face. Presumably the aim was his open mouth, but it hits the younger boy’s cheek instead before it bounces to the floor.

Jisung’s face falls and his mouth shuts close. Once again, he and Minho exchange quiet looks, the movie just background noise now. (They've both seen this one a couple of times before anyway.) The almost birthday boy pouts before hitting Minho's knees - softly,, but suddenly - with a throw pillow, to which Minho reacts dramatically (at least as dramatic as he’s capable and willing to fake) by wiping his previous grin off his face.

“Yah.” He moves his legs and playfully kicks Jisung. “Pay attention to the movie!”

“I don't want to!” Jisung's tone is playfully defiant, and once again he hits Minho with his pillow, which starts frenzied play fighting between the two.

“Han Jisung!” Minho only has to kneel, and even on the couch he towers over the younger boy. 

“Hyung!” Jisung calls out right back, even though  he's already moving his arms to shield himself because he already knows what's coming. Sure enough, Minho is swooping in mere seconds later, hands poking and prodding and tickling Jisung's sides, with the latter getting reduced to a fit of laughter and giggles in the process. 

“Stop,” Jisung wheezes. “Hyung, stop!” But his pleading simply emboldens Minho, whose shit-eating grin widens as he continues with his tickle assault. Finally, Jisung manages to hold him off enough so he can catch his breath - and in a split second he turns the tables, arms and legs moving to wrap around Minho. “Hyung, please!” He’s still panting a little from laughing too much, but his lock on Minho has the older focusing on struggling to get free instead of messing with him.

Their eyes meet  _ again _ , and they laugh in unison as Jisung loosens his hold and they separate. As they move to sit properly once more, Jisung can’t help but sneak another glance at the clock - five minutes left, give or take.

“So,” he starts, a bit breathless still. “Hyung, get my birthday gift ready!” He grins and reaches over to poke at Minho’s knee.

“It’s not even your birthday yet,” Minho retorts.

“Come on, hyung, I have to spend half my birthday on an airplane. Give me some leeway here!” 

“You know Berlin’s timezone is behind ours - your birthday will be extended by hours,” Minho rolls his eyes and he begins to reach for the remote control, presumably so he can rewind the movie to the appropriate part.

Jisung isn’t letting him have it, however, as he continuous pokes at Minho’s knee so he can keep the latter’s attention focused on him. Exasperated, the older male snorts and catches Jisung’s hand, only to hold it tightly in his grip.

“My love,” Minho deadpans. “You get my love for your birthday.”

Jisung cackles and shakes his head. “I thought I already have your love, hyung!”

“Yah, you don’t want it? I’ll keep it then—” Minho scoffs.

“I thought I, wait—!” Jisung sputters; Minho’s manner of speaking has him blinking in confusion as witty comebacks escape him, but just for a second. “I— I thought I already had all of your love, hyung,” he eventually says.

This time it’s Minho who’s silent for a second, before he lets out a snort. “I saved some just for today,” he says, before blowing Jisung a lazy air kiss.

A second, two, then three passes before Jisung is laughing and hitting Minho once more with his pillow. “Hyung, what’s that!” 

“Oi!” This time Minho is quick to grab  _ both _ of Jisung’s wrists. “Stop that,” he says, but this time his tone is calmer,  _ darker _ , even and it has Jisung reeling in confusion.

“H-hyung, sorry—” He frowns, worried that he might have really upset the older male. His remorseful tone has Minho’s gaze softening considerably, but his grip on on Jisung’s wrists have yet to loosen. “Minho-hyung?” Jisung isn’t sure if it’s just his imagination or they really are somehow just a couple of inches away from each other now. There’s something unreadable in his expression that has Jisung’s heart beating rapidly, and for a moment he allows himself to wonder what it would be like if he gets a kiss -  _ an actual kiss _ \- as a gift from Minho. 

He finds that he isn’t repulsed by the idea.

His eyes flutter close, and he feels Minho’s warm breath - that’s how close they are now, he thinks. But before he can feel lips on his, he hears the sound of a door slamming open, and in a panic, he springs away and falls off the couch.

“Happy birthday Jisung!” A chorus of voices cry out.

“Wait—” There’s confusion in Woojin’s voice as he crosses the room to check on Jisung. Behind him, Jeongin follows, carrying what appears to be chocolate cake that had a lit candle stuck into it. “What happened?”

Minho, meanwhile, is still on the couch, laughing, cackling, even as he moves so he can reach out and help Jisung get up to his feet. “Happy birthday, Jisungie.”

  
  
  


 

_ fin. _


End file.
